


Hearts That Always Follows

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Collaboration, Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: 6 years out of Riverdale. 6 years as a different her but he walks back into her life exactly where they left off as Crime fighting duo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always this is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr go show her some love I adore her and I am so lucky to get to work with her.

Six years ago Betty Cooper lived in the small town of Riverdale. 

She had been happy there. She had amazing friends and a loving boyfriend. That all changed when she went to college. She grew distant with her friends and boyfriend. Over the course of those six years she gained the friendships back but she never gained her boyfriend back. 

She had broken up with him right before she left for college. She told him that they were just young love and it wouldn’t last. She never meant to be so harsh but she just couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t force him to wait around for her. 

It hurt to lose him. He was her first for everything. First kiss. First boyfriend. First love. First time. She knew it was going to be hard to get over him but she just couldn’t force him to wait. 

Currently she’s living in London. She moved there after college. Veronica had moved with her. After all those years they managed to stay close. Betty gained other friends too and was very content with her life. Nice house. Nice job. Amazing friends. Everything was great.

She adores her job. She works for a private investigator company. Most days it gave her the will to get out of bed. Her boss told her she was going to have a new coworker coming to work with her. They would we partners and work on most of the cases together.

She hadn't had a new partner in 3 years. He old one quit on her. She was excited. Everyone is sat in the morning meeting waiting for their assignments.“Betty,” her boss said. “Your partner will be here tomorrow. His name is Jay. He just moved here. You’ll have to show him around the office.”

"Cool." She smiled.

______

The next day Betty made sure she looked presentable. She arrived at the office earlier than usual with coffee and pastries for her new partner. When she got there her boss was coming to introduce her to her partner.

To say Betty was shocked was an understatement. There he was. Her new partner, Jughead Jones."Jay." She smiled trying to keep herself together. Her boss left before she whispered. "Juggie."

“Hey....” He said.

"You're office is that way." She whispered. Jughead just nodded as she showed him to his office."I brought coffee. Its just how you like it. There's also some pastries." She told him before she walked away.

“Thank you.” He said as she walked off.

Betty headed to the kitchen to get some juice and call Veronica.Veronica picked up right away. 

“Hey B!” Veronica said.

"Juggie's here." She whispered.

“Jughead? He’s at your work?”

"He's my new partner. He goes by Jay now." She whispered trying not to cry.

“So you’re working with your ex now?”

"Yes, keep up." She told her. 

“I thought you were over him though.”

"I don't know V." She sighed.

“It’s been six years, B. You can definitely handle this. It’s just Jughead.”

"Yeah it's just Juggie." She whispered ending the call.Betty went back to her office.

Considering that her and Jughead are partners they share an office with a sliding wall so they can shut it into two separate offices or have one large one. Betty walked into his office with the case she's currently working on.Jughead was reading a book.

"So this is our current case." She told him.

“Thanks.” Jughead said as she handed him the file.

"A little girl, she's been missing for months."Jughead started to look through the file."She was at the lake with her family and the next minute gone. She was doing what we did every year Juggie and someone took her... She could be... She might..."Betty couldn't bring herself to say it.

“We’ll find her.” He said.

"I... I can't walk in on another dead girl Juggie... I just can't... She was 16 the last one. This one is 8."She whispered breaking down.

“We’ll find her, Betty. It’s our job. I’ll look for more information and then we can go searching.”

"I'm sorry I just think it could be Juni." She whispered wiping her tears. "I get too invested."

“It’s okay.” He said.

"I'll leave you to it. I can get Mark to give you the office tour. I know you don't want to see me."

“I never said that.”

"You didn't have to. You're clearly uncomfortable with me." She said as she shouted Mark.

Mark walked in and came to give Jughead the tour. Betty headed to her research board. She has been planning for months researching. Now she has a partner she can go out and do some field work.

An hour later Jughead was back from the tour around the building."Get your gear ready were off into the field." She said chucking his coat to him.

“Okay.” He said.

Jughead got his gear ready and met her at the cars. Betty got into their work car. Jughead got into the car next to her."There's a warehouse full of young girls about to get shipped off to sew trafficers." She said.

“So we have to go shut it down?”

"Yes!" She said with determination.

“Okay.”

"I've had a team stake out the warehouse for a month." Betty said.

Jughead just nodded.

Betty drove to the warehouse. "How have you been Juggie?" She asked.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh sorry." She whispered.

“I’ve been fine.” He said.

"That's good Juggie..." She whispered. "Shit... Fuck sorry."

“It’s fine.”

"No because you snapped at me.!" She snapped.

“I’m sorry. I’m just stressed out.”

"You've been stressed out why?" She asked trying not to snap again.

“It’s not important.”

"It is if its making you distracted. I'm stressed but I don't let it distract me." She told him.

“I have an anxiety issue. That’s all.”

"Have you been seeing someone?"She asked as she digged her nails into her palms as they get near the warehouse.

“Nope.”

"You should especially in this line of work. I can ask Rosa to switch partners if its to do with me."

“It’s not.” He said.

"It's okay if it is." She whispered.

“It’s not.” He said looking out the window."Is it you're dad?" She asked.

“It’s not important, Betty.”

"It is Jug!"

“It’s really not.”

"You've not been here trying to talk to me about the case. It's distracting you. I'm ringing Rosa to get you with another person in the office." She whispered crying.

“It has nothing to do with you, Betty!”

"Then speak to me Forsythe or Jay what ever you go by now! In this job we have to communicate."

“Fine. It’s not even work related so I don’t get why you care. This day.... four years ago.... something happened.... it just gets me in a bad mood every year.” He said. 

“What happened?”

“I tried to kill my self.”

She stopped the car and just leaned over and hugged him. She cried even more.Jughead hugged her back."I care about you Juggie." She whispered.

"Friends, boyfriend or colleague I care about you."

“Why? It’s been years.”

"I will always care for someone I love."She whispered "or loved." She added.

Jughead just nodded.

"Let's go save those girls then we can go out for some milkshake. I know you don't drink."Jughead just nodded again.

Betty started to the car up and headed to the warehouse. Once she got to the warehouse she started to seek out the place. Once she managed to get inside she signalled for back up.

Jughead managed to sneak inside behind her. They found the girls all in cells. They signalled them to be quite as they saw the master mind of it all. They called in the police and got the people arrested. They then took the girls to the police station so they could get their families contacted.

Each family came to collect them one by one. It was 9pm when all the girls were gone.Betty and Jughead went to get milkshakes. Their was a diner across from their offices.

They sat down at a booth and ordered milkshakes. The waitress came with the milkshakes and left her number on the napkin for Jughead. Jughead just glanced at it before ignoring it.

"So?" Betty awkwardly said.

“So, what?”

"I don't know. How did you end up in London?" She asked.

“I wanted a new start.”

"Yet you got an old one." Betty whispered taking a sip of her shake. He just shrugged. 

Betty awkwardly looked around the room and saw the waitress staring at them. She made the move to sit next to him rather than across from him. Jughead just looked at her, slightly confused.

"Waitress." She whispered. "She's staring me down."

“Oh.”

"She likes you."

“I don’t care.” He said.

"Well she's walking back over here." Betty said.

Jughead just shrugged. The waitress walked back over to them with the food they ordered. She put it down in front of them and walked away.

"Thank God." Betty whispered.

“What?”

"Nothing." She smiled.

Jughead just nodded and took a bite of his burger. Betty took one of his chips as she ordered wedges. Jughead playfully glared at her. Betty smiled at him as she gave him one of hers.

Betty and Jughead got into conversation and soon everything felt less awkward. "Can she stop staring!" Betty said.

“Why do you care so much?” He teased.

"Because its making me uncomfortable." She pouted.

“We’re almost done eating. You’ll survive.”

Betty just pouted again. "Are you really going to make me sit through that? She always does it when I bring a guy here." She sighed.

“Do you always bring guys here?”

"I mean my partners. They always put me with guys because they know I won't get with them."

"Oh." 

"Can we give her something to talk about?" She asked him.

“What do you mean?”

"Do you trust me?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

Betty leaned on his shoulder and leaned up. She gently pulled him down and kissed him. The waitress watched the whole thing go down. Jughead tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Betty continued to kiss him until she needed to pull away to catch her breath.

Betty watched as the waitress turned to the other direction and looked away."Thank you." She whispered. He just nodded. Betty couldn't resist and kissed him again. Jughead kissed her back.

"Want to get out of here?" She asked.

“Sure.”

"Where should we go? V lives with me." She smiled.

“You can come to my place if you want.”

"Sure." Betty smiled faintly.

They left and got into the car. They then drove to Jughead’s apartment. Jughead opened the door to his place and ran in to clear a few bits up. He then brought Betty in.

"I wouldn't have cared if it's a mess." She told him.

He just shrugged. 

Hotdog came running upto them. She bent down and stoked him. "Hey boy." She smiled. "Daddy's been talking good care of you."Hotdog just looked up at her before licking her hand. Betty couldn't help but giggle. 

Hotdog then ran up to Jughead. Jughead bent down to pet him. Hotdog then walked away and jumped up onto the couch. 

“So... what do you want to do?” Jughead said.

"Just look at you for a minute."

“Okay.” He whispered.

Betty walked upto him. "You're even sexier now." She whispered biting her lip. 

Jughead just looked down at her. Betty just blushed. Jughead cupped her face in his hands and leaned down for a kiss. Betty sank deeper into the standing on her tiptoes. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her. Betty smiled as she jumped up on to his side. Jughead just kissed her. Betty pulled away to catch her breath. She moved his hair out his eyes.

Betty pulled away to catch her breath. She moved his hair out his eyes."I'm still shorter than you." She pouted.

“Yep.”

"I'm in heels too." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"Bedroom?" She asked.

Jughead took her hand as they walked to his bedroom. Betty smiled as he guided her along. They got into his bedroom and Jughead just stood there. He didn’t know what she wanted to do in his bedroom. 

Betty leaned up and kissed him. She had missed his touch. Jughead kissed her back desperately."I need you."Jughead picked her up as he kissed her.

He laid her down in his bed and kissed her neck. Betty wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued to kiss her neck before he started to tug on the hem of her shirt. He looked up at her and she nodded before he pulled her shirt off of her.

Betty shoved his top off running her hands over him. Betty pulled him down kissing his pelvis bone. Jughead pulled her mouth back up to his and kissed her."I was enjoying that." She whispered.

“But I wanted to kiss you.”

"I want to undress you." She pouted.

“Then undress me.” He whispered.

Betty smirked as she took his pants off. Jughead pulled her skirt off. Betty unclipped her bra as she played at his waist band. Jughead flung her bra onto the floor and pulled her in for a kiss.

Betty pulled his boxers off and her own knickers. Betty pulled Jughead on top of her. He kissed her and then kissed her neck.Betty gained control. "Can I?" He just nodded. Betty slipped down on him. Jughead groaned and kissed her.

Betty began to move finding their perfect paste to tease him.They soon found their old rhythm from when they were teenagers.

They remembered everything they both liked. It's liked they never left each other. Continue to tease each other and ride each other. They hit their climax and began riding it out.When they were finished, Betty collapsed on Jughead. They just held each other close."God that was great but can't happen again. We're work partners." She panted.

“Yeah.... right.” He said breathlessly.

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy tonight." She kissed him.

“Yeah.” He kissed her again.

"Round 2?"She asked.

“Mmmm.... Yes.” He whispered into a kiss.

They both started to get lost in each others embrace again for the second time that night. They both know it was wrong but they couldn’t resist themselves. As they fall asleep in each others embrace they both agreed that this one night if being reckless was worth it. Their flame was relit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr go show her some love I adore her and I am so lucky to get to work with her.

Betty Cooper woke up in her ex boyfriends arms. She screwed up big time. Technically she screwed up 3 times last night. She realised herself from his embrace and got a taxi to work. When she got to work it was still early. She had a text from Veronica. 

V: you never came home last night. Where were you?

B: work. Slept on the couch x

V: okay. Will you be home tonight?

B: should be x

V: I’ll see you later. Have a good day!

B: you too!

Betty went to her office as she kept a few spare changes of clothes and quickly changed. Just as she changed Jughead walked in.

“Hey.” He said.

"Hey yourself." She smiled. "Coffee on your desk. I thought you might need it"

“Thanks.” He smiled.

"It's no problem. It's the least I can do."

Jughead sat at his desk and drank his coffee. Rosa came in with their new assignment. She gathered them around his desk. They went over all of the details.

"Good job you two on that last case. You work well together. What ever you did keep it up." She smiled before heading out. Jughead just smiled before heading back to his desk.

Half way through the day Betty was getting fed up of staring at the screen doing research. She got up for a break. She saw Sam and Avery talking a break too.

“Hey.” Avery smiled.

"Hey guys." Betty smiled.

“We heard about your hot new partner.” Sam teased.

"Jug... Jay." She smiled faintly.

“Is he nice?”

"Of course he is. Now who are you trying to set him up with?" Betty asked them.

“Maybe we can set him up with you.” Avery teased. 

"That will be hard when he's got a girlfriend." Betty lied.

“Really?” Sam pouted. 

“We were either going to set him up with Emma or you. Most likely Emma though.” 

"No that I think about it, Collin said he's seeing someone not him."

“So Jay is single?”

"Yeah." She said grabbing her smoothie.

“So... would you be interested in us setting you two up?”

"We're partners these rules for a reason." Betty said. "Emma is desperate."

“Then we’ll set him up with Emma!” Avery smiled.

Betty just left the girls and went back to Jughead. She pulled him into the evidence locker.

“What’s up?” He said.

"Avery and Sam are going to set you up with Emma." She pouted.

“I think I’ll pass.” He said.

"Good." She was still pouting.

“What’s that pout for?”

"Because they came to me and asked you if you were single and I fucked up."

“What did you say?”

"You had one then I fucked up saying Collin did and not you." She sighed.

“How is that a fuck up?”

"It doesn't matter. Just know they won't stop until you agree." She mumbled.

“Well I’m not going to.”

"Trust me you will just to get them off you're back." She whispered looking away.

“I won’t.” He said.

"You're not listening to me!" She huffed as she pulled him in for a kiss. Jughead kissed her back, closing the gap between them."Now will you listen." She pouted. "They won't give up." She kissed him again.

“I’ll just make up an excuse or something. I could just lie and say I just got out of a serious relationship and I’m not looking to date anyone yet.”

"Won't work." She whispered.

“Are they seriously that stubborn?”

"You thought me and Ronnie were bad." She giggled.

Jughead just smiled. “I could say I have a girlfriend.”

"They'll want picture proof and to meet her at office party's and get togethers." She told him. 

“Your friends are so stubborn.” He pouted.

"I know." She smiled kissing him.

“I can be stubborn too. I’m not going to go out with some random girl they try to set me up with.”

"They were trying to get it to be me. I told them were just partners. That's what we are that and friends." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"The vultures are looking for you." She said as she walked out the room.

Jughead left the room and went back to his desk. At his desk Betty's friends were there waiting for him.

“Hi.” Jughead said.

"Hello handsome. So we have picked out to lovely single ladies. We have Lizzy there and Emma."

“I’m not really interested in a relationship right now.” He said.

"Who said anything about relationships." Avery smirked.

"Av remember that ex I told you about." Betty said.

"Yeah why?"

"Oh it doesn't matter." Betty said pointing to Jughead.

“Look, I appreciate the thought but I’m really not looking for anything right now.” Jughead said.

"We're not finished here Jones." Sam teased.

Jughead just sighed.

Betty just messaged Jughead.

B: I told you so handsome.

J: this is your fault! You should’ve told them I had a girlfriend 

Betty looked at Jughead and could tell he was teasing.

B: yeah but I hate thinking about that so.  
B: on call room?

J: I’ll be right there

Betty headed over first when Jughead followed her. He made sure no one saw him when he slipped in the room. Betty was already undressed then she started to undress Jug.

What they promised to be for the last time last night it wasn't. They were currently wrapped up in each others embrace in the on call room at work. The room for detectives that are working a hard case and need to pull an over nighters.

“I thought last night would be the last time.” Jughead said, catching his breath.

"This was."She kissed him.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"We should head back out there, after this." Betty said as they went for round 2. They made themselves look presentable before heading back out."Juggie we can't... Not again." She kissed him before heading out.

“Okay.” He said.

As promised Betty was back at home after her shift. She got home to Veronica trying to cook.

“Hey B.”

"Hey V. I'm going to get change." She smiled.

“Okay.”

Betty headed to her room. She pulled on his jumper she took from him all those years ago and slipped it on with her pj trousers. She then headed back out.

"How's Jughead?" Veronica asked. "Has he spoke to Arch?"

“He’s doing good. We’ve been getting along. I don’t know if he’s spoken to Arch or not.”

"Invite him around. I can ask about Arch." Veronica smiled.

“Do you want me to invite him tonight?” Betty said.

"Sure. I'll go out and get us some wine." Veronica smiled as she grabbed her coat.

“Okay.” Betty said.

Betty messaged Jughead as Veronica headed out.

B: V wants you to come around.

J: the horror.

B: please for me? :3

J: fine

B: love you x

Jughead just sent a heart emoji back. An hour later he got there.Veronica still wasn't back yet. She decided to get pizza for them all. Betty pulled him in for a kiss.

“Hey.” Jughead smiled, kissing her back.

"Hey sexy." She whispered.

“Where’s Ronnie?”

"Pizza and wine." She smiled kissing him again. "I should stop kissing you."

“I mean... yeah.... if you want.”

"I don't want to but I know I should." She whispered."I don't want to but I know I should." She whispered. Jughead just nodded. "If we can sneak away do you want round 3?"She smirked.

“Definitely.” He smirked.

"Good because I miss you."

“What do you mean miss me?” He teased. “I saw you all day. We already had sex twice today too.”  
'I miss what we had.' She thought as she rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't hear any complaints." She shot back.

“Well of course not.” He teased.

"More like encouragement." She whispered biting his lip. Jughead kissed her passionately. Betty heard the door opening and quickly pulled away. “Hey!” Veronica smiled.

"Ronnie." Jughead smiled pulling her into a hug.

“I missed you Jug.” 

“I missed you too.”

"How's Archie?" She asked.

“He’s doing good.”

"Just good? Does he talk about me?"

Archie broke up with Veronica in college.

“Yeah. He talks about you all the time. He misses you.”

"Good. He fucked up." She said.

“He regrets it every day.”

"Good it's his fault." Veronica said with hurt in her eyes. Jughead pulled Veronica in for a hug. “I know how hard it is to be dumped.” He whispered.

"It sucks but she wrote to you." Veronica whispered.

“Well I never got anything.” He whispered.

"That's because she didn't know you're adress. "Jughead just nodded and pulled back from the hug."So how is it working together?" Veronica asked.

“It’s nice.” Jughead said.

"Just nice? I thought it would be amazing." Veronica teased.

“It’s great.”

"He's just saying that because I bring in good coffee." Betty giggled. 

Jughead just smiled."What you bring in the good coffee? Sue me! Betty always brings me my favorite coffee.” Jughead smiled again.

"Does she now?" Veronica looked at her. 

“Yeah.” Betty said.

"Interesting." Veronica mumbled.

They all ate dinner and spent the night talking. Veronica headed to bed leaving Betty and Jughead alone. Jughead was getting ready to head home.

"Don't leave." She whispered grabbing his hand.

“It’s getting late.” He said.

"But you could stay."

“But Veronica is sleeping in the other room.”

"We can stop out here. She'll believe is if we put something on Netflix and we fell asleep watching it like old times."She whispered.

“Okay.” He said.

"You don't have to." She said.

“I want to.”

"Sit back down then."She smiled.

Jughead sat down on the couch. Betty sat closer next to him and smiled. She moved his hair out the way. Jughead leaned down and kissed her.

"She's a light sleeper." She whispered.

“I just wanted to kiss you.”

"I wasn't complaining." She smiled. Jughead just smiled"So we had sex 5 times in the past 48 hours." She said.

“Yep.”

"And we haven't talked about the break up." She whispered. 

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

"We should go that."

“Not yet.”

"Why Juggie?" She asked.

“You dumped me. There’s not much more to it.”

"These so much more to it." She whispered.

“I don’t want to talk about it yet.”

"When you do ask your mother."

Betty knew Jughead hates talking about his family. He always gets uncomfortable. 

“I should go.” He said.

"No don't! I'm sorry it's just she's reason why." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything."I'll see you at work if you want to go." She whispered.

“I’ll stay.”

"Okay."She smiled. Jughead just nodded. Betty just looked at him. He could see her hurt."I want to tell you why." She whispered.

“Not yet. Please.”Betty started to tear up but hid her face in his chest. "Okay." She whispered.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered.

"It's not your fault it's mine." She said moving off of his lap. “Betts.” He pulled her back.

"Yeah?"

“Stay. I’m sorry.”

"It's not your fault it's mine." She said.

“You’re upset with me.”

"No I'm not. I'm mad at myself." She told him.

Jughead just nodded.

"Juggie what are we doing?" She asked.

“Being friends.”

"Funny me and Veronica don't have sex." She joked.

“Friends with benefits.”

"We need rules." She smiled as she began to tease him.

“Okay.”

"Rule one: no one can find out. Rule 2: at work we're friends and partners. Rule 3 : we communicate." 

“Okay.” He said. “Wait... are we going to be exclusive to each other?”

"What? I'm not seeing anyone. You see other girls if you want. Just tell me so I can be jealous in private."

“I haven’t had a girlfriend in six years.” He said quietly.

"I haven't had a boyfriend in 6 years either."

“So.... we’ve only ever been with each other.”

Betty just nodded."Do you want to add on rules?" She asked.

“I can’t really think of any.”

"Okay then." She whispered.

"Oh let's try not sleep over at each others houses after tonight V's already suspicious."

“Okay.” He whispered.

"Perfect." She smiled pulling him down to sleep with her. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Betty shared stolen kisses with him until she fell asleep.

_____

The next day at work Rosa pulled Betty into her office.“What’s up?” Betty said."You're going under cover." Rosa said.

“Okay. On what case?”

"Stripper club cover for a drug lab." She told her. "Go to Avery she's going to get you all tarted up. Then to Sam she's going to wire you up."

“Okay.” Betty said.

Betty headed out her office and into her own. She'd figured she should tell Jughead first.She found Jughead asleep on the couch in his office.She knelt down and kissed him considering no one was around. Jughead started to wake up.

“Hi.” He whispered.

"You won't see me for awhile." She whispered.

“What? Why not?”

"Calm down." She smiled. "I'm off undercover. They always chose me for those."

“Oh. Okay.”

"What did you think was happening?" She asked.

“I don’t know.”

"I'm going soon I just want to see you." She smiled.Jughead just smiled."I don't know how long I'll be gone but I miss you already." She whispered.J

Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. Betty deepened the kiss. She kissed him for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Rule 2."She whispered.

“Right.” He whispered.

"But I'll allow it because I don't know when I'll be back."Jughead pulled her in for another kiss."Maybe when I'm back you'll let me tell you the truth." She whispered.

“Maybe.” He whispered.

"Hopefully." She pouted.

“I’ll see you when you get back then.”

"Come see Av with me." She smiled.

“Why?”

"She's turning me into a stripper. Should be interesting." She said. Jughead’s eyes darkened. “Okay.”

"Thought that would make you move." She teased.

Betty and Jughead headed over to Avery's office where she had everything ready for her.J ughead sat there while Betty got her makeup done. Betty was now trying on the first outfit.

"Juggie what do you think?" She asked.“You look great.” He smirked. 

"Would guys tremble at my feet?" She asked.

“Yep.” Jughead mumbled to himself.

“You look hot, B!” Avery said.

"Thanks Av." She smiled. "Juggie help me with the zip?"

“Okay.” He said as Avery left the room. He zipped up the dress for her ceasing her back as she goes. "I was teasing about before."

“About what?”

"Guys trembling at my feet. I only want you at my feet as soon as possible."Jughead looked to make sure no one was looking. He then pulled her in for a kiss. Betty smiled kissing him deeper. 

“You have to go soon, right?” He whispered, pulling away.

"Yeah." She pouted.

“Then I probably shouldn’t kiss you. I wouldn’t want to stop.”

"I don't want you to stop." She smiled biting her lip.

“We probably should stop.” He whispered even though he kissed her again.

"Sure." She giggled.Jughead pulled back.

"I'll miss you." She smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too." Betty kissed his cheek before heading off.

As soon as she left Jughead got a bad feeling about this assignment. He hoped and prayed that this assignment will go well. He knew that she'd have to go undercover at some point bit he didn't realise it will be this soon. The worse feeling about this is hardly anyone of them are in control of it. He hated that. He just wanted her doing their work together so she can be in his arms safe. So when Rosa alerted him she had arrived his stomach flipped and his nerves heightened. He knows she's strong but he can't shake this bad feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. We would love to know your opinions. As always don't forget to show @softbetts some love on tumblr. We've worked hard on each of our collaborations and she's phenomenonal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr go show her some love I adore her and I am so lucky to get to work with her.

It's been two months and Jughead hasn't seen Betty. This assignment was getting longer by the minute. Two months of a few texts here and there. He was far from worried.He decided to text her. 

J: hope everything is doing okay x

This has to be the longest time she's been undercover for. Rosa was finally going to shut down the drug den tonight but Betty has a bad feeling about it.

B: I have a bad feeling x

J: just come home.

B: can't x

J: it’s been two months....

B: I know miss you x

J: I miss you too

B: how's V?

J: she’s good. She misses you.

B: I should be home by next week.

Betty decided to take a photo. She was in the motel all alone. She looked exhausted.

J: you should be sleeping x

B: can't sleep

.J: Why not?

B: I have to go in

J: oh. ok

B: Rosa is on her way though. We bring it down tonight.

J: good luck

Betty sent him a video of her blowing kisses saying she misses him.

J: I miss you so much

B: x

Jughead put his phone away and sighed. It’s been a long two months. The office is quit without her. He’s been extremely lonely.J ughead would hate to admit this it he's been hanging out with Veronica.

They’re starting to get along a lot better than when they were teens. He just couldn’t wait for Betty to come home.

A few hours had passed when he got a message from the office group chat saying the plan had back fired one of their own had been shot but the lab was officially shut down.

Jughead wished and hoped it wasn't Betty but then Rosa announced it.

R: one of our best in the field has been injured by a gun shot wound. Elizabeth.“Fuck!” Jughead screamed. He was alone in his apartment. He sprinted outside and went straight to his bike. He then drove to the hospital Rosa informed everyone that Betty was at.

Jughead drove to the hospital as fast as he can. She told him that she had a gut feeling about this. Jughead got there and demanded they tell him her room. They couldn't but all they could tell him was that's she's in surgery right now.

Jughead sat in the waiting room, trying to keep it together. Rosa came to sit next to him. Jughead just stayed silent. He was shaking and his anxiety was acting up. He just really wished he had Hotdog with him."She's a special girl." Rosa said.

“She really is.” He whispered.

"You've known her along time. I can tell with the way you are with each other." She smiled.

“We’ve been friends since we were four years old.”

"Nothing more?" She asked curiously.

“We dated for a few years when we were teenagers but that’s it.”Jughead said.

"She's like a daughter to me. She would go on about this boy from her home town. She'd light up talking about him. How he would take her to the drive in. Her favourite place in town along with the diner. But then his mother would start to speak to her. Says if she didn't break up with him the boy and his younger sister wouldn't be safe from the opposite gang she's leader of. "

Jughead didn’t say anything. "She does so much for everyone else. She always have, she was an adult before her time now she's in here." Rosa cried.

Jughead couldn’t help it and started to tear up. Rosa pulled him in for a hug. "Hey she's a tough cookie." She reassured him.

“I know she is.”

"Do you know the guy she would talk about?" Rosa asked trying to keep his mind busy.

Jughead nodded.

"Who? I'd like to slap that mummy dearest."

“I’m the guy.”

"I'd like to speak to your mother with my fists." Rosa said.

“I haven’t spoken to my mother in years. She abandoned me when I was little.”

"She would call her anonymously." Rosa told him.J ughead didn’t say anything. "Threat her, make her sell her substances all to keep both you're families safe." Rosa told him. "Than she made her break up with you. If she didn't she'd hurt everyone she loves."

Jughead got up and walked away. He left the hospital and just sat out front. He rang Veronica to let her know. He also needed to know if that was true. Veronica picked up on the first call.

"Betty's in surgery she's been shot... Also why did she break up with me?" He asked.

Veronica told him the same story Rosa told him. Jughead just said bye and hung up the phone. He just sat outside. Rosa ran outside to find him. She was fully crying. She had just been into visit Betty.

"The doctor said she might not make it through the night so say our goodbyes."

Jughead sat outside for awhile before getting up and heading inside. He went to Betty’s room. He walked into the room to see he laying there. All these machines hooked upto her. She would and did hate it. He held her hand tight in his as he cried.

“You’re my best friend, Betty.” He whispered. “I can’t lose you.” Betty just laid there mointionless. “I’ll see you soon.” He whispered. Jughead let go of her hand and got up to leave the room.

"Ju..." She whispered slowly begging to open her eyes.

Jughead turned around and looked at her. “Hey.” He whispered.

"Hurts." She whispered back.

“I know but I’ll see you soon okay? Get better for me.” He whispered.

"Don't go!" She cried as she started to have a panic attack. "Ha... Hate hospitals."

“Okay.... I’ll stay.”

"Thank you." She whispered. She leans up to hug him. Jughead sat down at the chair by her bed and held her hand."Missed you han... Handsome." get eyes were getting heavy as she fell asleep. Jughead sat there all night. He couldn’t sleep.

The following morning came and Betty woke up alone in the hospital room. She wondered if she dreamt Jughead being there last night.A few hours he came back into the room and talked with her. 

That continued to happen for the next two weeks. He would come in and visit every so often. 

Two weeks had passed and now she could return back to work.

B: come meet me x?

Betty was currently in her office. 

J: I’ll be right there 

A few minutes later Jughead walked in."Hey, you okay?" He asked. "I'm bored of just being restricted to desk work." She pouted.

"Aww Betts poor you." He teased.

"Juggie!" She pouted. "It's not funny. I'm going insane here."

"I thought you already were." He teased.

"Ouch." She pouted as she playfully hit him."Keep me company?"

"Why should I?" He teased.

"Pretty please." She pouted.

"I'm working on a case." He teased.

“Please!” 

“Okay, fine.” He smiled.

"Yay." She smiled."So I get cleared next week." She smirked.

“Already looking to get laid, huh Cooper?” He teased her.

"First that means I can go back on feild and also I miss you."Jughead smiled and leaned down to kiss her."Rule 2." She mumbled.

"I don't care." He kissed her again as Avery began to walk in. They both pulled back right away."Did you?"

“What?”

"You kissed." She squealed.

“No we didn’t.” Jughead blushed.

"You never blush! You did!" Avery said.

“We didn’t.”

"Lizzy swear down on you're nephew and niece life." Avery said.

"I can't do that!"

“Look Avery, we didn’t kiss, okay?” Jughead said.

"I have a photo." She smiled. Jughead just sighed."He's my ex Av!" Betty shouted.“What?” Avery said.

“The one you used to talk about?”

"Yes!"

“So you two are back together?”

"No because we haven't kissed. Haven't talked about why? Remember he got out an engagement too!" Betty shouted.

“Okay. Fine. I’m sorry.” Avery said, leaving the room.

Betty put her head down on her desk. She started to cry. Jughead still wouldn't let her explain. She messaged Avery an apology.

“Hey.... Betts... it’s okay.”

"No its not." She whispered.Jughead hugged her."I'm going to get air." She told him.

Betty went to the place she goes at work when it all gets too much. She heads up to the roof and sat on the bench up there. When she came back inside Jughead was just sitting at his desk staring at the book he was reading.

"I'm going to head home." She whispered.

"I should go too I'm picking Arch up from the airport."

“Arch is here?” 

Jughead nodded as he started to gather his things. Jughead collected all his things and went to the airport. When Betty got in Veronica had just come in for a shoot. She was a model. She moved to London because she got a job here. Betty immediately let Veronica know.

“Arch is here?” Veronica said. “I haven’t seen him in years.”

"He's visiting Jughead." Betty said.

“We should invite them over for dinner.” Veronica said.

"Absolutely noway!"

“Why not?”

"Because I don't want to. You can but I'll be out getting drunk." She said walking to her room.“

Did you and Jughead get into an argument?”

"No."

“Then why don’t you want to see Arch and Jughead?”

"Because he won't let me explain." She whispered.

“Why you broke up with him? He already knows. Rosa told him and then he came to me to clarify it.”

"I'm going out." She whispered again.

“Betty no. You’re going to stay here and talk to Jughead.”

"No V I'm off of out!"She shouted.

“Fine!” Veronica snapped as she went into her room, locking the door behind her.

Betty stormed out the flat. As soon as she got to a bar and was downing her third drink the boys arrived at the flat.

“Hey Ronnie.” Archie said when he walked in.

"Archibald."

“How have you been?” He asked.

"Good." She smiled.

“I’ve really missed you, Veronica.” Archie said. 

"Everyone around the globe misses me. It works to hang a poster up." She said pouring some wine and then handing them a drink.

They went and sat at the table."So what have you been upto?" Veronica asked.

“I’m working at my dad’s company.” Archie said. He sounded sad when he said that. Veronica knew he wanted to do something with his life other than being a part of the family business.

"But you weren't to Juliard." She smiled.

“Yeah... I couldn’t really find a good job after that.” He said.

"I have contacts who owe me favours." Veronica began sending emails and messages to her contacts. "There, you have an audition to write music for a TV show."

“Just like that? Thank you Ronnie.”

"It helps having contacts." She smiled.

“Thank you so much.”

"It didn't take much. You're quit Jug." Veronica said.

“Is Betty here?” Jughead asked.

"She's out getting shit faced. The accident really did a number on her." Veronica told him.

Jughead sighed and pulled out his phone to text her. 

J: where are you?

B: out.

J: out where?

B: just out getting drinks.

Jughead just sighed and put his phone away. "She'll be back Jug." Veronica said.

Half an hour later Betty came in and sat at the table where the pizza was and took a bite out of Jughead’s slice.

“You okay?” Jughead said.

"Perfectly fine." She smiled.

Jughead just nodded.

"Betty!" Archie hugged her.

"Have they eye fucked yet, hugged, kissed or played footsie?"Betty asked Jughead.

“Definitely eye fucked.” Jughead teased.

"Great I haven't been out long enough to miss it." She huffed.

“To miss what exactly?” Veronica said.

"Doesn't matter."

They all sat and ate for awhile longer before going to the couch to watch a movie. Veronica and Archie decided they needed to talk alone. They went into Veronica’s bedroom. Veronica sat down at her desk as Archie sat on her bed.

"Thank you for that audition." He smiled.

“It’s no problem.” She smiled. 

“I’m really sorry about how things went down between us, Ronnie.”

Veronica just looked away. “I thought it would be better that way but it really wasn’t.” Veronica didn't say anything but nervously messed with her sweat pants. After a photo shoot she lived throwing them on.

“I’ve missed you so much. I still love you so much.” He whispered.

"Arch." She whispered.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

"Don't." She said.

“But I am.”

"I know you are." She whispered.

“You’re all I think about, Ronnie. I’ve missed you so fucking much.”

"Just leave it Arch." She teared up. Archie just nodded and looked away. "I'm sorry it just hurts." She whispered.

He just nodded again. Veronica just hugged him as she moved to sit on his lap. Archie held her close to him."I missed you too." She smiled. Archie just smiled and hugged her.

Veronica wanted to kiss him but knew she shouldn't. "You better smash that audition tomorrow." She smiled.

“If I get it I can move to London with you guys.” He smiled.

"Yeah."

Archie just smiled. He really wanted to kiss her."Here you'll have to message me tomorrow." Veronica said passing him her new number.

____

The following day at 9am sharp Archie had his interview. He thought he did great. He just really hoped he was going to get the job. 

A: the interview went great! Hopefully I get the job

V: you should find out in an hour

A: I’ll text you when I do.

V: meet me instead.

A: ok :)

A couple hours passed and Archie got the phone call. He couldn't wait to tell her he got the job.

A: meet me at the cafe?

Veronica met him at the cafe near Jughead's place.“Hey.” Archie smiled

"Hey." She smiled.

“I got the job.”

"Archiekins that's amazing!" She hugged him. Archie smiled and hugged her back. "I know you could do it." She smiled as she took her coat off to reveal a sexy little number to tease him.

She saw him bite his lip and look at her."It's a new dress." She told him.

“You look beautiful.”

"Aw thank you." She smiled. Archie just smiled."You look good too."

“Thank you.” He smiled.

"I'm so proud of you." She kissed his cheek. Archie just smiled. Veronica moved his hair out his eyes. Archie couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and kissed her. Veronica kissed him back and deepened the kiss. She then pulled away. Archie just held her face and looked at her."What?" She asked.

“I love you.”

"I love you too."She smiled.

“Now that I’m moving here.... can we fix this?”

"I'd like that." She hugged him tighter. Archie smiled and hugged her. 

Meanwhile Betty and Jughead were at work. Betty was sitting down eating her dinner looking over the case file. Jughead was just sitting at his desk looking through photos on his camera.

"Whatcha doing?" Betty asked.

“Editing photos.”

"Let me see." She smiled. Jughead showed her all of the photos he took."They're amazing."

“I’ve always wanted to be a photographer.”

"I know, I remember the photo shoots we'd do." She smiled faintly.

“Yeah.”

"My favourite were always the ones on the beach."

“Me too.”

"You always said the pops shoot were the best." She reminded him.

“They’re both my favorites.”

Betty showed him her background. It was her on the beach. One of the images he took of her. She hasn't changed it in years. 

Jughead just smiled."I should probably change it though." She whispered.  
“If you want.” He shrugged.

"I want you." She whispered. Jughead just looked over at her."What?

“Nothing.”

"That look.."

“I don’t know. I’m just looking at you.”

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

“What about it?” He asked.

"What's the meaning of it?"Jughead just smiled before turning back to his computer."I'm going insane!" She mumbled.

“And why is that?”

"You! Everything about you!"

“Why would that make you go insane?”

"Because Juggie you're insanely sexy..." She whispered.

“So are you.” He smirked.

"Ugh!"

“You get cleared next week.” He said.

"Can't come fast enough. Especially when Arch and V are back together."

“They are?”

"He got the job. Now I'm going to hear them have sex!" She mumbled.

“You can just come to my place to avoid that.”

"Rule 4."She said.

“Rule 4? We only had three.”

"We added that one remember. Why what rules do you go by?" She asked.

“Rule one: no one can find out. Rule 2: at work we're friends and partners. Rule 3 : we communicate.”

"Then rule 4: no sleep overs." Betty said.

“Oh... right.”

"You agreed Juggie. I'll just have to buy some headphones." She huffed.

Jughead just turned back to his computer. "Help me choose my background?" She whispered shaking.

“Okay.”

Betty passed him her phone. Jughead looked through her photos and picked one for her background. Betty smiled as she looked at the photo. It was of them.

Jughead just smiled at her before turning back around. Betty decided to go to the kitchen in the office. She found Sam and Avery in there.

"Hey guys." She said.

“Hey B.”

"How are you two?" She asked.

“We’re good. How have you been recovering?”

"Horrible." She started crying. Avery pulled her in for a hug."I hate it. I feel useless and it's horrible."

“You get cleared next week. I’m sure things will get better soon.”

"No they won't. Rosa has been giving me the boring cases. Jug has been ignoring since then. I'm mad at everyone." She admitted.

“It’s will get better when you’re cleared.” Betty just nodded before walking to her office. Jughead was gathering his things to leave for the day."You're off?" She whispered.

“Yeah I finished up my work for the day.”

"Oh."

“Do you want me to keep you company until you’re done?”

"It's okay." She whispered.

“Are you sure?”

"I'll be here awhile." She said.

“I know. I’ll stay if you want me to.”

"Fuck it." She whispered kissing him.Jughead smiled and kissed her back."You've been distant." She pouted.

“I’m sorry.”

"Why?" She asked. 

“I don’t know... you just seem upset.”

"No I mean why have you been distant?" She asked.

“Because you’ve been upset. You looked like you wanted space.”

"I was in the hospital." She whispered.

“I mean after that. You’ve been out for a few days. In the hospital I came to visit often.”

"I wasn't trying to recover from the accident."

“Look, I’m sorry.”

"Don't be." She pulled away. Jughead just nodded."Go home."

“Okay.” He whispered. He grabbed his bag and started to leave.

Betty decided to spend the night at work. She focused on the case and did all the research for it. She couldn't sleep and wasn't risking in on them having sex.

The next morning Jughead came in early. He brought her coffee and set it down on her desk before going to his desk. Betty looked at him through her window and lifted the cup up in the air to say thank you. 

Jughead just smiled faintly and nodded. 

For the rest of the week Jughead would try and talk to her whenever he could. They were still being distant though. 

Betty was soon cleared at her doctors appointment. She decided to message him.

B: where are you?

J: at work

B: have a break?

J: okay.

Jughead met Betty at her flat which was 10 minutes away from work. Once he got there she pulled him into her bedroom.

“Hey.” He said.

"I'm sorry. Being away from you for two months then this accident really got to me."

“It’s okay, Betts.”

"A three months and no sex." She kissed him.

Jughead kissed her back. Betty pulled him down on to the bed and started to undress him. Just like the first time they started this they fell into this little love making pattern until they both hit their climax. When they were done they laid down next to each other.

"I lo.. Thank you." She whispered. Jughead just lifted her chin and kissed her."You should get to work." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He said.

"Can I take you somewhere next week? Over night away from London." She asked.

“Okay.” He smiled. “Where?”

"Camping in a caravan."

“Okay.” He smiled.

"It's my favourite seaside."

“I can’t wait.”

"Me too we can actually go on a date." She smiled.

Jughead kissed her before getting off the bed and getting dressed."Don't go." She pulled him back down.

“I have to get back to work.”

"But V isn't here for once." She smiled.

“Okay, fine.” He got back into bed with her.

"I'll message Rosa saying you're picking me up form my appointment." Betty did just that then hugged him. Jughead smiled and hugged her."I can't wait to show you the place. These this fish and chip shop there I always go to. Its delicious."

“You had me at food.” He teased.

"Hey!" She pouted. "So you're not excited about being free for a weekend?"

“I’m just teasing. I’m excited for everything.”

"We can be as reckless as we like." She rested her head on his chest.

Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Betty laid in Jughead’s embrace holding him tight too. She couldn't wait for next weekend. She just wanted it to be her and him. Doing this out in public and not hiding. They could forget the rules for a day and its exactly what they both needed. To let go and live a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. We would love to know your opinions. As always don't forget to show @softbetts some love on tumblr. We've worked hard on each of our collaborations and she's phenomenonal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr go show her some love I adore her and I am so lucky to get to work with her.

Betty and Jughead went back to their little arrangement. They spent every day together. The rest of the week passed quickly and soon it was the weekend. Betty was so excited. She was already packed on Monday. It was now Friday night after work and they were travelling to Cleethorpes.

They met up at Betty’s apartment.

“Hey Betts.” Jughead smiled.

"Hey Juggie." She pulled him in for a hug.

“I’m excited.” He smiled.

"Let's go then!" She kissed him.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"It's going to take us about two hours." She told him as she locked up. Betty took them to her car. She had her stuff packed up too. Jughead put his things in. "Her we go."

They got in the car and started to drive. Betty told him she's not stopping until they get there. He kept begging her to stop for food but she kept pointing to the bag of snacks. After awhile they finally arrived.

Betty pulled up to a caravan. It was a girls parents she use to baby sit and they let her hire it out. Betty showed him in as Jughead got their luggage. Jughead carried in their bags and put them down.

"We're free." She teased. Jughead pulled her in for a kiss."Let's go for a walk to the arcades?"

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty reaches her hand out for him to take it. Jughead happily took her hand as they started their 20 minute walk to the peer. It took them 30 minutes due to kissing breaks and stopping to look around the area.

"This is my favourite one. It doesn't get that busy." Betty told him.

“I’m glad you brought me.” He smiled.

"Me too." She kissed him. "Now who ever gets the most tickets wins also the better teddy." She winked at him before running ahead of him.

Jughead smiled and followed after her. He quickly caught up with her pulling her into him by her waist as she got money changed up.

"Just so you know I love the tatty teddies ones." She whispered in his ear. Jughead leaned down and kissed her."Let's go baby!"

"How long have you two been together?" The women at the desk asked.

Jughead looked down at Betty before looking back at the woman. “4 months.” He lied.

"You make her happy. You see its all about a women's smile with in her eyes."

Jughead just smiled.

"Baby come on I promised you take out tonight but loser is buying."

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty took Jughead's hand and took him to all the arcade games. They were soon finished with every game and went to exchange their tickets. Betty loved using the machine to count up her tickets. She did Jughead's first then hers. Betty won by an extra 150 tickets.

Jughead playfully glared at her."I win." She smiled pulling him in for a hug then a kiss.

"Do I win now?" Jughead pulled out the Teddy she wanted on the claw machines.

“Maybe a little bit...” she kissed him.

Jughead deepened the kiss. After awhile Jughead pulled back and hugged her."Want to get food after collecting our prizes?" She asked him.

Jughead nodded as they left to get their prizes. They ended putting their tickets together to get two key rings and spend the rest on sweets.

They then went to go get pizza. As they got pizza they took it to go. They ended up eating it on the beach. They sat next to each other as they looked out at the water."That was so much fun." Betty giggled.

“It was.” He smiled.

"Reminded me of our old dates."

“Yeah...”

"Now I've got these bad boys." She said showing him the photo booth photos.

"Their going up on my photo wall." She teased kissing him. Jughead smiled and kissed her again, deepening it. "We should head back." She whispered.

"Sure baby."

They saw an elderly couple walking near them. "How long have you been married?" They asked.

“30 years.” The old couple said."And you?"

"3 years." Betty smiled.Jughead just smiled down at Betty."You here for your anniversary?" The old couple asked them.

"Yep we do the same thing each year and redo our first date." Betty smiled.

“Aw that’s very sweet.” 

They talked with the older couple for a little while longer before they continued to walk down the beach. 

"So we've been dating for four months and married for 3 years tonight." Jughead teased as they began their walk back.

“Yep.” Betty giggled.

"Aren't I one lucky guy?"

“You are.” She teased. 

“Yep.” Jughead smiled leaning down to kiss her."I'm lucky too." She whispered into the kiss.

Many kisses later they were arriving back. Jughead put the fire on as they curled up to watch the late night TV. Betty and Jughead just held each other close. Betty was the first one to fall asleep in his arms. Just like many time before in high school.

The following morning Betty woke up first. She had made a full English breakfast for the both of them. She knew Jughead always liked to sleep in late.So she snuggled back up in his arms as she kept their food in the oven.

They just laid there holding each other close."Juggie." She whispered. Jughead stayed asleep."Sexy." She whispered kissing him this time. Jughead slowly started to wake up.Betty peppered kisses to him until he woke up.

“Hi.” He whispered.

"Good morning... God I love waking up to you."

“Rule number 4 Cooper... that was all your idea.” He teased.

"But we're not at home now. The rules only apply at home." She smiled. Jughead smiled and pulled her in for a kiss."Mmm I made breakfast for my gorgeous Juggie." She whispered pulling away.

“Yay food.” He teased. 

Betty just rolled her eyes as she went to get it for them. They both sat down together and ate.Betty just teased Jughead by eating seductively.“Food and Betty.... my two favorite things.” He teased.

"I like that." She giggled sitting in his lap. Jughead wrapped his arms around her. Betty couldn't help but smile.Jughead smiled and kissed her."We could stay in the caravan and have sex all day or go out together again?" She suggested.

“You choose.”

"No you, I chose what to do last night." She smiled.

“How about we do both.”

"Sounds perfect." She smiled getting off his lap.

“Come back.” He pouted.

"Make me." She winked.

Jughead got up and walked up to her. He picked her up and carried her to the room. As promised they used half the day making love before their hunger got the better of them.

"Fish and chips?" She smiled.

“Definitely. I’m starving.” 

"Did I work you up?"She teased pulling his jumper on.

“Yep.” He smiled.

They both quickly got dressed as they took the same walk as yesterday;like yesterday it took longer due to the kissing breaks. By the time they got there they had smug smiles on their faces.

Jughead let Betty order for both of them. Something he rarely did. They then walked down to the beach like yesterday to eat their fish and chips so after they could get fresh donuts and candy floss.

They spent the rest of the day eating and having fun. They were soon on their walk back. They would have to leave in a few hours to get back for work in the morning.

"I don't want to leave." Betty smiled.

“Neither do I.”

"Back to my crappy rules." She pouted.

“Maybe we could get rid of rule 4 and you can stay over some nights.”

"I want to say yes but it's too risky when Arch is living with you." She whispered cupping his face.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"But Juggie I love you." She blurted out.

Jughead looked at her. His gaze was filled with love. He picked her up and carried her back to bed. He proceeded to make love to her for another hour before they had to get everything into the car. 

Betty and Jughead both knew that their love would go unspoken for a little longer but for now they didn’t care. They could still have each other.

On the car ride back home Betty had her happy playlist on. Jughead was fast asleep and she was singing her heart out. She was so happy, she wanted that feeling to last. Jughead slept the whole car ride. They were soon arriving at his apartment.

Betty shook him awake. He stayed asleep. Betty whispered something in his ear that she thought would wake him up.Jughead started to wake up."You want to break rule 4." He mumbled. Betty nodded. 

“Archie isn’t home tonight. He’s with Veronica.” Jughead whispered.

"Good because I don't want to leave you just yet." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and kissed her. They got their things and headed inside. Jughead shoved their things in the living room as he carried Betty to bed. They snuggled into on another's embrace whilst watching a series on Netflix.

Jughead was the first to fall asleep. Betty just laid there watching him as she played with his hair. She shortly fell into asleep soon after him.

The next morning Betty was up first.They both had work. Betty wanted to drive him. They got up and got breakfast together before heading off to work."Back to the reality baby." She pouted.

“It won’t be so bad.” He teased.

"Are you kidding me? With girls who aren't me flirting with you. It will."

“No one at work flirts with me.”

"Emma does." She kissed him in the elevator going up.

“No she doesn’t.”

"Sutton, Charlotte, Charlie, Lucy and Abby all do." She jealously said.

“Well, I don’t notice them.”

"I don't know how." She uttered walking out.

“Because I only notice you.” He said.

"Smooth Jones real smooth."

Jughead just smiled.

They both head separate was into work as ever since Avery nearly caught them she's been watching them like a hawk. Jughead went in and sat at his desk. Betty didn't come to their office until half way through their work day.

“Hey.” Jughead smiled.

B: Hey sexy.

Jughead just smiled over at her."It's not nice to stare."She teased.

“Coming from the person who stares at me all the time.” He teased.

"It's okay to stare at a work of art Juggie."

Jughead smiled. He wanted to go over and kiss her but he didn’t know if anyone was looking."Cat got your tongue?" She giggled. Jughead pulled out his phone and texted her. 

J: meet me at our hiding place

Betty smiled at her phone and started to head there. He let her there a few minutes later and pulled her in for a kiss. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

"Why's that?" She teased standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. “Because.” Was all he said before he kissed her again.

"Cause what?" She asked pulling away.

“Because I wanted to. I don’t know.” He smiled. 

"I'm teasing you."She looked at him with so much awe." When are you going to let me explain? "She whispered.

“I already know why, Betts.”

"But... But I didn’t tell you." She whispered letting the hurt show on her face.

“Hey.... it’s okay... Rosa told me. You were still in the hospital..... it’s okay, baby.” He whispered, cupping her face in his hands.

"It... Wasn't theirs to tell." She whispered looking away.

Jughead turned her back to look at him. He rested his forehead against hers. “Please don’t be upset, Betty. Please. I hate when you’re upset.”

"I wanted to tell you. Its more than that." She whispered.

“How about you can explain everything another time, okay?”

"4 months you've been saying that." She whispered. 

“Please just wait. Please.” He whispered. 

"Fine... Okay." She said. Jughead just nodded."Just tell me when." She kissed him before leaving. A few minutes later Jughead headed back to his desk.

Later that day Jughead was back at home with Archie catching up on everything.“How are things with Veronica?” Jughead asked.

"We're getting there." Archie told him.

“I’m happy for you two.” Jughead said.

"How's things between you and Betty?" Archie asked.

“We’re friends.”

"With benifits." Archie teased.

“We’re just friends, Arch.”

"I'm only joking."

“I know.”

"Where did you go this weekend? I couldn't get ahold of you."

“I had to go somewhere for work.”

"With her?" Archie asked.

"Arch it doesn't matter how much I miss her we're just friends. She dumped me remember?"

“I know... but you never got-.”

Jughead cut him off. “Just leave it Arch. I know I never got over her.”

"Sorry man. Its just I see how sad you are when we all hang out." He said.

“Just leave it.”

"Okay, okay I will." Archie said.

“Thank you.” 

“So, Ronnie has to go to this gala thing and she’s bringing me as her date. It’s fancy and I know it’s not your scene but she wants you and Betty to come. She said you can bring someone and she’s looking for a date for Betty...” 

“She’s looking for a date for Betty?”

"Yeah. She's single."

“Right.” Jughead said.

"You should bring a girl from work." Archie said.

“Yeah. I will.” Jughead mumbled to himself. 

Later that night after Archie had gone to bed Jughead texted Betty. 

J: can we talk about this gala thing?

B: I don't want to go

J: can you come over? I want to talk to you about it.

B: I'm on my way x

J: okay x

Half an hour later there was a soft knock on the door. Jughead stood up and opened the door.“Hey.” He smiled.

"Hi you wanted to talk." She kissed him as she walked in. She took her coat off to reavel her pj's.

“What are we going to do about this gala thing?”

"I'm just not going." She said.

“No you have to. Veronica would be crushed. I refuse to go with anyone other than you.”

"I told her I'm going to Riverdale. So I don't have to go." She said.

“Fine.” Jughead said sadly.

"We could go as friends?" She asked.

“You said you didn’t want to go.”

"I do with you." She smiled.

“Okay.”

"Let's tell them we're going as friends but when we get a chance to sneak away. You know I love you in a suit." She smiled kissing him.

“Okay.” He kissed her back.

"Can I sleep? It's really late and I don't want to drive back I think someone was following me or I'm being paranoid." She rambled.

“Yeah, of course.”

"Thank you." She smiled.

Jughead took her hand and they went to his bedroom. Betty laid down on top of Jughead.

"I brought a toothbrush to hide." She smiled. Jughead smiled and wrapped his arms around her."Is that okay?" She whispered.

“Of course it is.”

"Thank God I thought you'd get mad." She whispered yawning.

“I would never. Go to sleep, baby.”

"I like it when you call me that." She sleepily nodded off.

Jughead fell asleep shortly after. He held her close all night. As he held her close into his embrace he couldn't wait for this gala. He knows its a stupid gala but to him it's so much more. It's the first time in 6 years that he'd get to hold her in front of his friends instead of hide. They didn't have to leark in the shadows for a night. The people around them would be the shadows not them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. We would love to know your opinions. As always don't forget to show @softbetts some love on tumblr. We've worked hard on each of our collaborations and she's phenomenonal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr go show her some love I adore her and I am so lucky to get to work with her.

In their minds the gala would be months away so they would prepare of it. Boy were they wrong. The gala was today. Veronica has been pestering Betty about it for months. When they told them their going as friends their weren't much complaints as they were happy they were going along with them.

Veronica took Betty shopping for dresses while Archie and Jughead got their suits. Veronica would be wearing the new collection she was getting paid to wear. However, Betty's been so busy with work she'd left it to last minute.

Veronica took her shopping so she could help pick out the dress. Betty didn't care what she wore but when she found a dress. It was a slik black dress with a plunging neck line but closes up like a chocker with straps amongst her chest. It had swallows on.

Betty bought it before they went back to their apartment. As they went back to the apartment Veronica had her glam squad ready and waiting for them.

“So, B.... you’re going with Jughead?”

"As friends. We didn't want to go with anyone else so this was the best choice." She explained.

“Just friends?”

"Yeah." She whispered.

“B, I love that you two are getting along but this is Jughead we’re talking about. He’s the only boyfriend you’ve ever had. You never got over him.”

"Veronica we're friends. We're doing good. Let's not wreck that. I can can't and won't lose him again. I've had meaningless hook ups." Betty told her.

“You have?” Veronica said. “When you were away Jughead told me neither of you two have been with anyone but each other.”

"That's also still true. The guys I did that stuff with we never got passed kissing. It didn't feel right." She admitted.

“But you just said you’ve had meaningless hookups.”

"V! I lied okay just get off my back. Sex is just sex. Its nothing if you don't do it with someone that means something to you."

“Okay... sorry I said anything.”

"No I'm sorry Veronica. You know how I get at these events of yours. They make me nervous." She whispered.

“You’ll have me and Arch. You’ll also have Jughead. He hates parties and events. I’m sure it will help having him there.”

"Yeah." She whispered.

The glam team started to work their magic on both of them. Granted they're naturally stunning. The team enhanced their natural beauty.

They were soon meeting up with the guys to drive over. The guys knocked on the door. As they were coming in the glam team were coming out. Archie had flowers for Veronica. Betty just glanced at the flowers then to Jughead and quickly to the floor.

Jughead was wearing a suit and a dark blue button up shirt underneath with black suspenders and a black tie. He wasn’t wearing his beanie. Betty smiled shly at him noticing the beanie wasn't on his head.

Veronica and Archie went into the other room to get something, leaving Betty and Jughead alone.

"You scrub up well handsome."

“You look beautiful.... as always.” He smiled. Betty couldn't help but blush. Veronica and Archie came back into the room. "Let's go the cars here." Veronica smiled.

Everyone just nodded as they followed her out to the car. Jughead decided to sit in the front so they could all sit together. 

They were soon arriving at the gala.Betty started to panic when she saw all those people. Luckily it was only Veronica who had to walk the carpet. That gave Betty and Jughead some time alone.

Veronica and Archie were off together on the carpet while Betty and Jughead sat at the table alone."You look sexy Juggie. You're hair!" She smirked.

“What about my hair?” He smirked.

"I just miss it. The feel of it through my hands. How good it looks. You even jellied it for me."

“You have a problem with my beanie, Betts?” He smiled.

"Just a tad." She whispered leaning towards him.

“You know.... Veronica and Archie are the only people we have to worry about getting caught by.” He smirked.

"Yes." She closed the gap between them.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. Betty pulled away scared Veronica will be behind them. Jughead just sighed."Later." She whispered pecking his lips with an other kiss.

“Okay.” He whispered. 

Jughead was going to lean in to kiss her again when Archie and Veronica came back. Jughead just winked at Betty before turning to Archie and Veronica.Betty just giggled as Veronica looked at them.

"Sorry guys Juggie was telling me a joke." She lied as she grabbed his leg underneath the table. Jughead just put his hand over hers. Betty smiled even wider.

“You look very happy tonight, B.” Veronica smiled.

"I am." She squeezed Jughead's hand. "This is nice the four of us."

“It is.” Jughead smiled.

"Let's dance!" Veronica said.

Archie and Veronica got up to dance. Jughead stayed put. Betty held her hand out and pouted.

“Betts... you know I hate dancing.”

"It's an excuse to hold me." She whispered.

“Okay, fine.” He said as he got up and took her hand.

Betty smirked as she led them to the dance floor. Betty wrapped her hands around his kneck as he did he waist. They held each other close as they slow danced. Betty leaned her head on his chest as they swayed side to side.

"I miss this." She smiled.

“Me too.”

"You know I chose this dress with a very sexy Juggie in mind." She teased.

“You look so amazing. All I can think about is taking this dress off of you later.” He teased.

"I can't wait." She whispered in his ear. "I've been aroused for you all night."

Jughead just pulled her closer to him. Betty was about to say something when Veronica walked upto them.“Hey Ronnie.” Jughead said.

"Hi guys." She smiled.

"What's up V?" Betty asked.

“You two look cozy.”

"He's keeping me warm." Betty smiled.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled.

"You're dancing." Veronica teased.

“Because Betts forced me.” He teased. 

"I asked nicely." She pouted.

“I’m only teasing, ba-... Betts.”

"I know." She smiled biting her lip. Veronica talked to them for a little longer before going back to Archie."Baby huh?" She whispered kissing him.

“Yep.” He smiled.

"You slipped up."

“I caught myself. Veronica had no idea.”

"We don't know that." She smiled as Archie walked over.

“Hey Arch.”

"V said you two looked cosy." He smiled.

“We’re just dancing.” Jughead said.

"You dancing Jug."

“Only because Betty asked me.”

"I practically had to beg." Betty smiled booping his nose.

"Yeah"

"Betty Cooper begging I bet Jug liked that." Archie teased. Jughead playfully glared at Archie."Oh he does." Betty mumbled.

Archie talked to them for a little longer before walking off. 

“You’re right.” Jughead smirked.

"I love, I am." She smiled.

“I plan to have you begging later...” he whispered seductively. 

"Not if I have you begging first."

“I don’t beg.” He smirked.

"Oh but you do." She whispered.

“Oh yeah?”

"Don't you remember just last week." She teased kissing him.

Betty deepened the kiss. At this point she didn't care. She just needed him. So when Veronica came up to them coughing they broke apart. They both turned and looked at Veronica.

"Explain now." She said crossing her arms.

Jughead gave Betty a look as if he was saying ‘should we tell her?’. She just nodded.

“Betty and I.... Well.... we’re friends... really good friends.... but we’ve also been... hooking up.” Jughead stuttered nervously.

"How long?"

"Since his first day at the office."

“What? Four months ago?!”

"Technically 5 now."Betty said gripping onto his hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Because it’s something just between us.” Jughead said.

"It's all still new. We haven't even talked about the break up yet." Betty added.

“Fine. I’m going to let you two enjoy your night but as soon as I can I’m going to ask questions.” Veronica said.

"Can we go eat burgers and pizza at home in pj's in bed?" She asked Jughead.

“After this. I’m kind of enjoying you in this dress.” He teased.

"Let's compromise, the dress stays on?"

“But I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He pouted.

"I'll be fine." She kissed him.

“But that dress is like.... really tight.” He said, looking her up and down.

"But I want pizza you want this dress. Its a win, win babe."

“Okay, fine. Let’s get out of here.”

"Finally!" She cheered.

“But I’ll keep my suit on so it’s fair.” He smirked.

"Deal."

Betty and Jughead ordered a taxi back to his place. As they were in the taxi they ordered their door. When they got back home it was just in time as the pizza and burger had arrived. They got everything and then headed to his bedroom. 

Jughead kicked off his shoes and pulled his tie and jacket off. He then unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt.

"God it feels good to be out those heels. My feet kill."

“I’m happy to take my tie off. It was strangling me.” He teased as he put his beanie back on.

"No! "She pouted pulling the beanie back off." You don't need that around me. Remember, we talk when we talk about it and we're true to ourselves. "

“Right.” He said as he threw it off to the side.

"But soon please. Its been far too long." She whispered.

“Soon I promise. Just not tonight.”

"You know Ronnie will storm through the door in 5...4...3...2...1"Veronica stormed through the door with Archie as she plopped herself on the bed.

“Seriously? You have to ruin our night?” Jughead said.

"I tried to stop her."Archie said.

" You've two have fucked enough. "Veronica teased.

“What do you want, Ronnie?” Jughead said. 

"I'm going to question you."

"Jug just let her, the faster she does it. The faster she leaves us." Betty told him.

"Fine, go on." He huffed.

Jughead just sat back on the bed. Betty laid her head on his chest as she looked at Veronica.“So you two are just hooking up? That’s it?”Betty looked hurt when she answered this. "Yes,that's it." She told her. Jughead just held her closer. She could tell he was hurt too. 

“Okay... you two are delusional.” Veronica said. “After your history? The whole first love thing? This can’t just be hooking up with no strings attached.”

"Well V for now it is. Jug won't talk to me about the break up. I'm happy with this." She told her.

“So am I.” Jughead said.

"What do you do when this isn't enough anymore?" She asked them.

“We don’t know, Ronnie. Can you just leave it?” Jughead said.

"No because this will end in tears again!" Veronica said concerned.

“We’re fine, Veronica! We’re happy! This is why we didn’t want to tell anyone.” Jughead said.

"Please don't tell me you've gone on special little trips?"

Neither of them said anything but just looked at each other.“You have!” Veronica said. “Oh my god. You know what? I’ll leave you two alone but when this goes to shit and you two get hurt, I told you so.” Veronica said, leaving the room with Archie. They both left the apartment.

"Juggie." She whispered.

“Can we please just enjoy our night? Please, baby?”Betty just nodded. 

"I'm tired." She whispered tears in her eyes.

“Go to sleep then.” He whispered, starting to tear up too. Betty wiped his tears away before kissing him.“You get some rest.” He whispered, kissing her forehead. “I’m going for a walk.” He got off the bed.

"Can I come?" She asked.

“.....sure.” He whispered.

"I'll just stay its okay."

“No it’s fine you can come. I thought you were tired though.”

"I am but I don't like leaving you like this... I'll just sleep at the office." She said grabbing her stuff.

“No... stay... please.”

"She's ruined it." Betty whispered.

“Can we pretend that never happened? Can we just enjoy our night?”

"You're asking for alot Juggie." She told him.

“Okay.” He whispered. “I’m going for a walk.”

"Night." She whispered wiping her tears away.

“I’ll be back later.” Jughead picked up his beanie and put it back on before leaving the room.

Betty just nodded before she started to fully cry. When Jughead was gone she wripped the dress off of her and threw it in the bin. She then shoved Jug's jumper on and cried herself to sleep. A few hours later Jughead came in and got into bed with her. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Betty got up the next morning as she had an undercover assessment. She only told Jughead about it. Of course Rosa knows. She had to be at the office by 5am.

Jughead woke up in bed alone. He saw that Betty left a note.

~Gone undercover x ~

Jughead sighed and put the note on the note away. He then called in to work and said he was taking a personal day.

____

A week turned into a month, a month turned to two then 3 and finally 4. After the fourth month Betty returned back. She had to go into work first. 

When she got there she saw Jughead wasn’t at his desk. It looked like he hadn’t been there for awhile. She filled out all the paperwork work before heading to their office. She decided to ring him. He picked up on the third ring. 

“Hello?”

"I'm home." She whispered.

“That’s good.” He whispered. “How have you been?”

"Awful." She whispered.

“Why?”

"I can't really say." She told him.

“Oh.... okay then.” He whispered.

"You're not here. I came to see you straight away." She was trying not to cry but failed.

For the past four months Betty's been undercover working with the ghoulies and his mother.

“I’m in Riverdale.”

"Oh." She whispered.

“There was an issue with the serpents. We’re on high alert. The Goulies attacked last night. We’re figuring things out.” He said.

"I know about that." She whispered.

“They’re planning another attack for tonight. We’re going to fight back this time. I got a little beaten up last time but I’m okay. We’re a stronger gang. We can figure this out.... wait... how did you know about the attack?”

"My undercover mission." She whispered. "Rosa is shutting them down tonight. I couldn't be there anymore with her Juggie. I... I."

“I have to go, Betts. They’re attacking early. I’m...” the line went dead on his end.

"Juggie!" She shouted.

She heard a banging noise before the call ended.Betty rung Rosa and explained everything before she ran to get a flight.

Rosa told Betty that she would get there as soon as she could since she was currently in the process of getting rid of their drug labs.Betty arrived at the airport as

soon as she could. She got the first flight back to Riverdale that leaves in 10 minutes. She rushed through the airport pushing people out her way so she'll make the plane on time.

She's currently sat on the plane as it takes off. She states into oblivion as her nervous over take her. All she could think were bad things. Terrible things that made her blood boil. As she could think about it the line going silent then she banged. The line went dead, is he dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. We would love to know your opinions. As always don't forget to show @softbetts some love on tumblr. We've worked hard on each of our collaborations and she's phenomenonal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr go show her some love I adore her and I am so lucky to get to work with her.

Betty arrived in Riverdale and  she was terrified. She couldn’t stop thinking the worst. She went straight to the Wyrm. 

When she got there she saw injured serpents sitting down tending their wounds. There was no sign of Jughead. She saw Fangs and Kevin on the other side of the room. Kevin was cleaning a large gash in Fangs’ chest.

She couldn't breath. She couldn't think straight. Most of all she couldn't keep her emotions in check. She ran up to her best friend in tears.

“B!” Kevin hugged her.

"J... Juggie." She uttered.

“We don’t know where he is. He was upstairs when they attacked but we went up to check and he wasn’t there.”

"I... I... Need to ring Rosa." Betty was shaking but clenching her fists tight.

“Hey... it’s going to be okay.”

Betty nodded as she didn't believe that at all. She headed up to the flat where they attacked. Jughead beanie was lying on the floor. Betty picked it up ; she placed it towards her chest then on top of her head.

Her heart sank when she saw a puddle of blood on the floor. She fell to he knees. She knew not to touch it. This whole place is a crime scene but he could be dead and she didn't get to tell him that she loves him.

Her phone started to ring. Rosa was calling her. Betty instantly picked up. "Hello?" She whispered.

“We closed down the drug lab. We have to stay alert though. They just came back. I think they have a body with them.”

"Juggie." She whispered.

“Can you be here soon? We’ll check everything out.”

"I'm already on my way." Betty said as she started to run through the wrym.

Betty ended the call and ran to the parking lot. She looked around for her car. As she made her way to her car she found Jughead’s bike smashed and ruined. She picked up the keyring they won together and put it in her pocket before getting into her car.

She drove to the Goulie base as fast as she could. Rosa was waiting for her outside. She quickly met up with her. “I think it’s Jughead.” Rosa whispered.

"It is."

“Let’s go in and check it out.”

Betty knows the ins and out of this place like the back off her hand. They would leave the hostages in the basement. Betty began heading down there.

When she got there she found Jughead on the floor. Although his face was beaten and covered in blood she knew it was him. She couldn’t see any of his injuries due to all of the blood and bruises. He was bleeding on his face, arms, and a lot from his stomach. It completely soaked his shirt. 

He was completely unconscious but she saw the slight rise and fall of his chest and knew he was breathing.

"Please baby wake up. Don't die on me." She cried as she used all her strength to throw him over her shoulder so she was carrying him.

Rosa gave a sign of reilf when she saw them. She ordered her to get Jughead to a hospital whilst she finished off. Betty drove as fast as she could to the hospital. She drove over the speed limit. When she finally got there they rushed him into surgery for excess trauma injuries.

Betty sat in the waiting room and cried. Hours passed and still no news. She's covered in his blood. Every call she got she declined it. It was midnight when a doctor came out.

"Miss Cooper, I'm sorry he may not make it through the night. I would say your goodbyes just in case."

Betty collapsed in the chair and cried as soon as the doctor left she ran to his room. She hated seeing him like this. She knew how much he hates hospital. He hates them more than her.

They cleaned up most of the blood. She could see cuts all over his face and arms. His chest was covered in bandages that he was already starting to bleed through. Betty carefully laid on the bed next to him. She hugged him as soft as she could and just cried. 

She saw his report hanging on the bed next to him. It said he was severely injured with deep cuts. It also said that he was stabbed and shot.

"Hey Juggie it's me." She whispered. "The doctor... She told me to say goodbye just incase... But  I can't, please don't leave me. You're strong, amazing, funny, talented, smart and most handsome man I know. Don't leave me when I just got you back... You know why I broke up with you, I didn't want to... These past couple of months have been amazing. I finally got you back... Don't leave before I get to tell you that I love you... I've never stopped... Come back to me please. "

Jughead didn’t move or wake up."I remember our first date. We were so nervous we never expected to get so serious so fast. You took me to all my favourite spots in Riverdale." She smiled faintly kissing him.

Betty stayed for a few hours talking and trying to calm down. The doctor soon came in and told her she had to leave."Please, I'm his fiance ." She lied. "Don't make me go."

“Visiting hours are over. We have to keep him monitored. We don’t think he’s going to make it.”

"I'm staying in the waiting room." She whispered.

Betty went and sat out in the waiting room all night. She couldn’t sleep. She was checking her phone by the hour until she could go back to him.

It was the next morning and they finally let her back in. Just as before she was in the same position as last night crying onto his side. She stayed like that all day and there was still no sign of him waking up.

"I love you Juggie... Give me a sign to stay... I don't want to give up on you."

All Betty could hear was his breathing."I need more than that baby!" She cried. She saw one of his hands twitch."Thank God." Betty smiled faintly. She squeezed his hand back. Betty just laid with him for awhile."I love you Juggie." She whispered moving his hair out the way.

His eyes started to slowly flutter opened before closing again.She quickly ran to turn the lights off.His eyes started to flutter open again."I'm here." She reassured him. "You're safe."

Jughead started to tear up when he saw her but he was too weak to say something."It's okay don't speak." She whispered kissing his head.Jughead slightly reached to hold her hand. Betty began to cry tears of joy knowing that he's safe.

“B...... Betts....” he whispered.

"I'm okay Juggie. I'm happy you're safe."

“M...My....... M....Mom...” He whispered, slightly pointing to the bandages wrapped around his torso.

"I know." She kissed him.

“L....Love.... you.” He whispered. Betty couldn't stop the water works now. "I love you too." She whispered.

Jughead just smiled faintly."I never stopped."She whispered.

Jughead nodded slightly in agreement. He never stopped either."Get some sleep love." She whispered.

Jughead’s eyes slowly started to close. Betty still didn't sleep again that night. She was scared if she slept she'd lose him.

The next morning came and Jughead was still okay.Rosa came to visit him to tell him some news.“All of the Goulies were arrested.” She explained.

"Gladys?" Betty asked.

“Gladys was arrested too. She was sent to a prison in New York.”

"That's good Juggie." Betty whispered.

"Guys you two have been through alot. I know I don't allow work romances. However I'll make an exception."

“Thank you.” Betty smiled.

"I've got to get back to London but call me." She told them.

Betty said bye before Rosa left the room. Betty began to play with his hair. She does that when she's nervous.“You’re.... N...Nervous.” He whispered.

"I'm okay." She told him. "It's just we haven't spoken about last time we were together. I'm so fucking grateful you're safe."

“Then..... talk.” He whispered.

"Ronnie wrecked our bubble but she's also right." She pouted. Jughead just nodded slightly."I want more, I loved our time at the beach." She smiled.

“Me... too.”

"It felt like the old us."He just nodded."Be my boyfriend properly?" She asked.

Jughead smiled and nodded.

"Finally." She smiled kissing him. Jughead kissed her back and managed to wrap one of his arms around her."Juggie be careful. You're going to hurt yourself." She scolded him.

“I just... want.... to... hug you.” He whispered smiling faintly.

"Sorry I've been worried sick."

“I’m... sorry.”

"Shush." Betty cut him off kissing him. "I love you."

“I love you.”

"What did she say to you?" She asked.

“She said.... that.... I was a disgrace.... and that she wishes I wasn’t her son..... and I deserved to die.... s... she shot me.... and.... Malachi..... stabbed me...” He whispered,catching his breath. He was still too weak to say much.

"Hey, listen to me. Ignore her, you are not a disgrace. She shouldn't be a mother."Jughead just nodded."You're my Juggie."Jughead smiled at her."You're safe." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He whispered. 

Betty tried to stay awake but the battle for sleep won. Betty just held Jughead close all night. The following morning they got woke up by Veronica and Archie.“Hey.” Jughead whispered. 

"You had us all worried Jug. We're glad you're okay." Archie said.

"I'm sorry guys but it happened under my own terf." He whispered.

The doctor came in with a new IV med bag to give him. She began to put it up. "You're fiancé is a stubborn woman Mr Jones. She hasn't left you're side." She told him before walking back out.

“Fiancée?” Jughead said.

"She wouldn't let me stay Juggie. I had to say something. She wouldn't let me stay if I said friend or girlfriend."

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"I was really worried and couldn't leave you alone. She saw the ring on my finger and believed it. I mean it's not so hard to believe right?" She asked.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"I'm pretty convincing, it's not like we've been married for 3 years." She joked remembering their trip away.

Jughead smiled and managed to pull her in for a kiss."Okay what was that?" Veronica asked.

“Remember when we both went away for the weekend?” Jughead said.

"Yes." They said.

“Well, we were together and we lied to some people and said we’ve been married for 3 years.”

"No they assumed we were married." Betty smiled.

“Yeah but you also said we were married for 3 years.”

"Yeah because it was fun." She smiled. "Also if we didn’t break up I imagine we would be 3 years happily married."

Jughead just smiled.

"So?" Veronica said.

“So, what?” Jughead said.

"I'm assuming you're back together." Veronica smiled.

“We are.” He smiled.

"Thank the lord." Veronica teased.

Jughead just smiled and held Betty’s hand."It's not going to be much of a change anyway. We acted as if we were a couple." Betty said. "The girls in the office keep uttering how am I slut but I don't care."

Jughead just kissed her."You're so stupid though!" Betty scolded him. "I could have lost you and I would have been lost forever."

“I’m fine, Betts.”

"It'd like to hear that when you're not in a hospital bed and can move." She said. Jughead just shrugged."All I wanted was to come home from Riverdale to you." Betty said.

“Then to find out I was in Riverdale too and still there.” Jughead teased.

"It's not funny. I wanted to stay with you last night in bed with home cooked pasta and hotdog." She pouted.

“We can do that as soon as I can go home.”

"No we can't." She whispered in his ear.

“Well.... we can lay in bed.” He whispered back."No fun." She teased smiling.

“The second I’m cleared we can.”

"That will be months. I've already waited 4!" She pouted kissing him.

“There’s other things we can do.”

"It's okay I'm only teasing." She whispered. Jughead just kissed her.

"So now you guys are back together I was thinking we could do a roommate swap?"Veronica suggested.

“Definitely.” Jughead smiled.

"You want to live with me and work with me?" She asked.

“Yeah.”

"You're brave." She teased smiling. "Of course I want to."

Jughead smiled and managed to hug her. Betty just gave him a warning look. “I’m okay. Stop trying to scold me.” He teased.

"Nope you're hurt."

“I don’t care I want to hug you.”

"I care, just ask and I will." She told him.

“Hug me then.” He smiled.

Betty leaned down and softly hugged him. "I love you. Don't ever do that again to me." She whispered.

“I love you too.”

"Aww." Veronica smiled. "We're going to go. Fred wants to see us." She added.

“Okay.”Veronica and Archie let the love birds alone. Once they were gone Betty allowed herself to cry properly.“Baby don’t cry.”

"I can't help it." She whispered.

“I’m okay. I’m right here. Please don’t be upset.”

"I thought I'd lost you. I couldn't live with myself if I did. I love you too much Juggie. Don't ever leave me again." She clung on to his top softly.

“I’m not going anywhere.”Betty nodded as she laid down on his chest.

Jughead managed to wrap one of his arms around her."You should have told me you were hear. I would have stayed."She whispered into his chest.

“I didn’t know you were here. I also figured you were still mad at me.”

"No I couldn't stay mad at you. I'd figured you know both sides of the story now." She whispered. Jughead just nodded."What did she say about it?" She asked.

“Pretty much everything but it doesn’t matter, Betty. I know now. I know that you never wanted to hurt me.”

"Juggie I need to know to move on." She whispered.

“I know everything Betts. I forgive you. Please move on. It’s over. We’re happy.”

"Okay." She whispered.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her."Can we get another puppy?" She asked.

“Okay.” He smiled. 

"Wait really?" She smiled back at him.

“Yeah.”

"I want another one of Hotdog so he has company." She whispered. "I'd thought we'd have to fight over it."

“Why would we fight over that?”

"Because I want another pup." She smiled.

“Me too.”

"It's settled then hotdog is going to get a friend." Betty smiled.

“Yep.” Jughead smiled. 

Shortly after that Jughead fell asleep in her embrace. For the first time in four months they both slept soundly.

_______

2 months later and they've been in London awhile. Betty is full moved in and they have a new puppy Misty. Misty and Hotdog get along so well. Betty loved coming home to them. They'd snuggle up to her. Jughead was recovering more and more everyday. He was getting cleared next week.

Betty had just gotten in from walking the dogs. She took them of their leads and headed to Jughead. Each night Jughead would read on the couch. Betty laid on top of him.

“Hey baby.” He smiled.

"Hey handsome."

“How was the walk?”

"Good their tired out." She smiled.

“I can tell.” Jughead smiled over at the two dogs who were sleeping at the other side of the room.

"Yeah."

Jughead just smiled and hugged her."I don't think I'm going to work tomorrow." She whispered.

"Why?"

“Is everything okay?” He added.

"Yeah." She lied. "I'm not well."Thats the truth.

She told Avery and Sam something and Emma's going around taking the piss out of her spreading gossip.

“Oh. Okay. Are you sure?”

"I am." She whispered.

“I’ll stay home too.”

"No you go I'll be fine. Its just morning sickness." She whispered.

“What?”

"What?" She said back.

“You said morning sickness.”

"Yeah?"

“I don’t know.” He sighed.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you." She whispered.Jughead looked so confused."I found out in Riverdale that I'm pregnant."

“But that was so long ago.....”

"I'm sorry I've been so busy with work." She whispered.

“No.... I mean... we haven’t had sex in six months... you’re not showing like... at all.”

"The doctor said that can be common."

“Oh.”

"I forgot to tell you because I'm not showing." She whispered.Jughead pulled her in for a kiss."I'm sorry." She whispered again.

“Don’t be.”

"You're happy?" She asked.

“Of course I am.” He smiled. 

"Thank God." She whispered.

“We’re going to be parents.” He hugged her.

"We are." She smiled.

Jughead smiled and hugged her. Jughead leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"Hey baby, I'm you're daddy. I'm going to be the best daddy ever. You've come as a surprise little one but I can't wait to meet you."

Betty smiled as he did that. All that night he would kiss her stomach and talk to their baby. Betty found it so adorable. As she laid asleep she fell asleep happy. 6 years ago she wouldn't have dreamt this was possible but now it finally was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. We would love to know your opinions. As always don't forget to show @softbetts some love on tumblr. We've worked hard on each of our collaborations and she's phenomenonal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always this is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on tumblr go show her some love I adore her and I am so lucky to get to work with her.

To say they were under prepared was an understatement. They had two months to get everything prepared. Considering she wasn't showing it was hard to convince people that she was pregnant. That's why she was still working when the baby was ready to come any minute.

Betty was currently at the office working with Jughead by her side. She was tired and it's only half way through the day. Betty got up to get a drink when her waters broke.

Jughead started to panic. He was always easily stressed out. He helped Betty get to the car so he could drive her to the hospital.

Betty held tightly onto the car door handles as contractions came and passed. Emma was standing right in front of her when it happened. She was glad that happened so she can shove it in her pipe and smoke it.

Jughead got them to the hospital. At this point he was more stressed out then Betty. Betty kind of found that funny and made her relax a little more knowing that these someone more stressingore than her, even though she's the one giving birth.

They got her into a room and Jughead sat in the chair next to her bed. He kept tapping his foot."Juggie it's going to be okay." She reassured him.

“What if I’m terrible at this? Being a father?”

"You won't be." She smiled.

“Hopefully.”

"He or she will love you. They'll be a daddy's princess or boy."

Jughead just smiled and held her hand."I love you." She smiled.

“I love you too.”

"God it hurts." She whispered.

“You can do this Betts. I’m right here.” He held her hand tighter. "I know." She whispered. "Reminder in high school, you wanted to call our kids?" She asked.

“For a boy, Noah. For a girl, Maya. What names do you want?”

"Noah and Spencer." She whispered.

“Noah and Spencer. Perfect.” He smiled.

"Ye... Yeah!" She screamed.

Jughead let her squeeze his hand."Have you spoke to your dad?"She needed to keep her mind busy.

“No, I haven’t.”

"Why?"

“You know how I am about my family.... I will soon, I promise.”

"He's doing good. JB is living with him." She told him.

“I know.”

"Don't they think they should know about Noah or Spencer?" She whispered.

“They should. I’ll call them later.”

"Okay." She whispered.

“I love you.”

"Come here!"

Jughead came to sit behind her as the doctor walked in. She wasn't fully dilated yet. She had a few more hours to go.

“You’re doing great baby.” Jughead whispered.

"Yeah." She breathed.

Jughead just held her hands tightly. Betty practiced the breathing techniques like she watched so many times on YouTube.

Jughead whispered words of encouragement to her as she breathed. She was doing great.

It was a few hours later when she was fully dilated. "You're ready to push Betty. Come on push for us." doctor told her.

Betty nodded and started to push. She has never been in that much pain ever. She thought it wouldn't be that bad. She thought she could do this.

"I can't do this." She whispered in defeat.

"No you can!"the nurses said.

" Think about this Betty. "Jughead said before continuing. " You can do this. You want this baby so bad. We've always talked and imagine about it. Now he or she is finally here. "Jughead told her.

Betty began pushing with all her might. She kept pushing and pushing. It felt like hours later but in reality it was only an hour and an a half later. She is drained and tried. She is physically and mentally exhausted.

" Come on Betty one more final push!"Doctor said.

"I can't... I can't." She cried.

"No you can. One more push then your baby will be here." doctor said.

Betty held on to Jughead 's hand as she breathed a few more times before pushing that one last time. Betty pushed with all her might and then collapsed back on to the bed when doctor pulled the baby out.

“You did amazing baby.” Jughead said.

"Thanks Juggie." She whispered.

The doctor got the baby cleaned up before handing it to Betty. 

“It’s a girl.” The doctor smiled.

"She's gorgeous." Betty smiled crying.

“She’s perfect.” Jughead smiled.

"Hello Spencer Rosa Jones welcome home." Betty kissed her head. Jughead couldn’t stop smiling."She has my eyes." Betty smiled.

“She’s so beautiful.” He smiled.

"You look like daddy."

“She looks more like you.” Jughead said.

"She has your hair."

“She has your eyes and nose.” He smiled.

Betty passed Spencer to Jughead so he could hold her. Jughead smiled as he looked down at his daughter. She was so tiny. Betty couldn't help but tear up. Her family was so perfect. The peace was disrupted when their friends came in.

“Oh my god!” Veronica smiled.

"Shush." Betty smiled.

“Is it a girl?!” Veronica smiled.

"She is, Spencer." Jughead said.

“I knew it!” She smiled. “Can I hold her?”

"Careful and quietly." Betty instructed.

Jughead handed Spencer to Veronica."She's adorable. You have the best parents in the world." She cooed. Jughead smiled and hugged Betty.

"I love you." She kissed him.

“I love you so much.”

Veronica couldn't stop looking at Spencer.“She’s perfect.” Veronica smiled. 

"Of course she is. Her mother is." Jughead kissed Betty. Betty smiled and hugged Jughead. Everything was finally in place and happy. Betty smiled and hugged Jughead. Everything was finally in place and happy."Baby you should ring you're dad." Betty whispered.

“Right.” He whispered. “I will.”

"You can do it here with us." Betty told him.

Jughead nodded and pulled out his phone. He started dial his father's number. Fp picked up on the first ring.

“Hey dad.” Jughead said.

"Hey son I miss you."

“I miss you too. Is JB there?”

"Yeah... JB!"Fp shouted to get her.

Jughead switched the call to FaceTime."Hey Jug... Wait why are you in a hospital room?" JB asked.

“Betty and I.... We..... Betts a little help here.” Jughead said nervously. He always got so awkward when it came to his family.

"V pass me Spence."Betty said. Veronica smiled and handed Spencer to Betty."Well guys me and Jug have someone special for you to meet."

“Oh my god! You two had a baby!” JB smiled.

"Meet Spencer Rosa Jones." Jughead smiled.

“I’m so happy for you two!”

"Thank you." They both said.

"She's perfect Jug." Fp said.

“She looks just like Betty.” He smiled. “Except for her hair.”

"No she looks like you." Betty said.

"I have to agree with Betty." Fp said.Jughead just smiled and shrugged."She's so tiny." JB squealed.

"And sleeping." Jughead smiled.

“I can’t wait to meet her.” FP smiled.

"Get flights then." Betty smiled.

“We will.”

Jughead ended the call as he looked at his family. Spencer was the spitting image of her apart from the hair.“I’m so happy, Betty.” Jughead said. 

"I am too." She whispered leaning on his shoulder.

“Everything is perfect.... the way it was meant to be.” He smiled. “Us together.... our little family...”

"It's finally right." She whispered.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"She does the scrunchy thing with her nose like you." Betty giggled.

Jughead smiled and hugged her. Betty laid in Jughead’s arms with their little girl in hers. She couldn't believe that this all started again due to the instant needs and wants of each other when they saw each other again. How funny life can be, one minute you're working with you're ex and the next he's the only thing on you're mind. Slowly but surely you become a unit again;along with that welcoming a beautiful little girl into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. We would love to know your opinions. As always don't forget to show @softbetts some love on tumblr. We've worked hard on each of our collaborations and she's phenomenonal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. We would love to know your opinions. As always don't forget to show @softbetts some love on tumblr. We've worked hard on each of our collaborations and she's phenomenonal.


End file.
